Dtale!Error!Sans
The Making Of Dtale!Error!Sans An AU of Error!Sans. In this one, as is the Trend, He gets DETERMINATION, but not in the Usual Way... Story Error!Sans was roaming the Multiverse, as Usual. He stumbled Across a Sub-Multiverse. He Knew it belonged to His Loose Ally, Dtale!Sans, but he sensed a large amount of Power Generation. He decided to Check it out. Upon Entering, He was immediately Redirected to an Out-Of-Code Area. Red Code lines Wrapped him Up. He was turned around to face 2 Skeletons. One wore a Red Jacket and Red Shirt, Like Classic Dtale!Sans' Clothes before he Was Updated to have a Pink Shirt. The other wore the Same red Hoodie, but His Hood was up, and There were blue lines all over the Jacket. His Shirt was Black and written over the Jacket and Shirt was 4 0 4. The Shorts had Red 4's on them. And the Slippers were Blue, With Red Lines. Error!Sans Tried to break Free, but found he couldn't. The 2 skeletons Talked for a while, all incomprehensible to Error!Sans, but then the Code couldn't handle the Strain. 3 Errors all in one place. The Area Crashed, All 3 Skeletons Became one for a moment, then the Server repaired itself and They all split again. But Error!Sans had retained Something. He had merged with the DETERMINATION and had taken on the Appearance of Error!Dtale!Sans. But it was Inverted. Rather than a Pink Shirt and a Red Jacket, it was a Pink Jacket and a Red Shirt. The Black Shorts Became Red, And the Red Lines Became Black. The Pink Socks Became Red and the Red Slippers Became Pink. Dtale!Error!Sans was born. D404 and Error!Dtale introduced themselves. D404 offered Dtale!Error a place by his Side. It would give him a Place to stay, and a Special Place in the Rebuilt Determinatale 2.0. Dtale!Error Accepted. Profile Appearance Pink Jacket, Red Shirt, Red Shorts with Black Lines, Red Socks and Pink Slippers. Blue Zip, Black Skull (Pink Lines coming from the red eyesockets), Yellow Teeth and Eyes Shifting from the colours Yellow, Pink and Blue, With the Left in a Weird Battle Mode Shape. Personality He hates Everyone. He even hates His former Ally, Dtale!Sans. (Error!Sans is still allied to Dtale!Sans). He wants to be the Strongest, But unfortunately he's only a Subset of Error!Dtale!Sans and D404. Therefore, he Didn't gain the combined Strength, Only Gaining the Glitched Appearance and DETERMINATION. Powers Strings These are Pink Strings capable of Pulling SOULs around. It allows Dtale!Error to Grapple around the Place, Pull Things, Tear SOULs apart and Wrap Things Up. He can also Use it as A Method of Teleportation, by Sending a String Out, and when it hits Something, He sends his SOUL through the String. He can't Be Hurt while Doing this, but if the String is Damaged before it hits a Destination, The String becomes unusable and He can't send his SOUL through it. Blasters These are Black Skulls that Fire Red Rays. Not too Different from The Original Ones, but these are Far Quicker. Bones He can Summon Bones that Deal A lot of Damage. They can be Red, Cyan, Black or Orange. They all deal the Same amount, but the Cyan and Orange can be avoided by Staying Still, or Moving Through them. He can Change their Colour even after They've been Summoned. Shortcut As usual, A method of Teleportation. AU Travel He can Travel Between AU's. Destroy He can Destroy AU's, but it takes him longer. He can also steal Codes, allowing him to give them to D404 so he can rebuild Determinatale 2.0. Glitch Fancy way of saying, he can't use SAVE Stars. The Only Error capable of using SAVE Stars is Dtale_Fatal_Error. Weaknesses Water He Hates Water. DFresh He fears no man, but that Thing: Fresh!Dtale!Sans, It Scares Him. Haphephobia He hates Contact. Even Seeing Physical Contact scares him. Relationships Dtale!Sans He hates Him, Despite his Earlier Alliance. D404 Boss, Mentor, Father Figure. He Took DError in after the Glitch. Error!Dtale!Sans Kind of a Brother. But he has to listen to Error!Dtale. Geno!Dtale!Sans Enemies. Ink!Dtale!Sans Arch-Nemesis. Dtale_Fatal_Error Son and Boss. He is confused as to why his offspring is stronger than him. Fresh!Dtale!Sans He Absolutely Despises Fresh. And Epic. They Both Scare and Annoy Him. Epic!Dtale!Sans He Absolutely Despises Epic. And Fresh. They Both Scare and Annoy Him. Trivia * Ink!Dtale!Sans Finds it strange and Unfair that he has to face 2 Errors. He thought that Ink!Sans would also be in the Same Situation as Error!Sans was when Becoming Dtale!Error!Sans, but no. There is no Dtale!Ink!Sans, So Ink!Dtale!Sans has to Fight both Errors (Error!Dtale!Sans and Dtale!Error!Sans).